Lycanthropy Strains
Lycanthropy Strains As these Strains get better abilities in Hybrid form they are all CR+2 except the Loup Garou which is CR+3. Lycanthropy can be either a curse or a natural born blessing, depending on the views of the individual and the circumstances that created them. Many that have Lycanthropy tend to hide away their more monstrous side unless they are with other Lycans. The strains listed below are regional as well as environmental in nature. * Carcharodons: Were-sharks are incredibly rare, at least to those that live on land. More commonly referred to as Carcharodans they rule the depths and shallows of the oceans. Not much is know about these individuals as they tend to avoid others. Carcharodans are associated with the blue moon Ola. * Fallow: Were-boars call themselves Fallow thinking it sounds more regal then being refereed to as a pig. Fallow are tough individuals that embrace the rage that gives them strength. Though not prone to being territorial and just a likely to be found in a group as not Fallow can be found almost anywhere. Fallow are associated with Sorin the green moon. * Harimau Jadion: More commonly known as Were-tigers or Were-leopards the Harimau Jadion are traditionally found in tropical climates and primarily in jungles. Though highly territorial, they will interact with a group if they feel it is worth the effort. Harimau Jadion Villages tend to be spread out more than most but the speed in which these individuals can move makes up for any inconvenience. Harimau Jadion are associated with Sorin the green moon. * Loup Garou: Mountain Were-wolfs or Loup Garou are incredibly powerful individuals who seek the thrill of the hunt. Primarily found in temperate and cold mountains, Loup Garou are more prone to live alone than any other Lycanthrope. While Loup Garou make powerful allies, they can just as quickly turn into a powerful enemy if they feel shunned or mistreated. Loup Garou are associated with Bhalphos the black moon. *Lykoi: The traditional Were-wolf, Lykoi are much more at home in groups of people they trust than any other strain. Found in almost any climate they tend to find individuals that are more like minded so they can feel as though they are part of a pack. Lykoi also tend to be found in mercenary companies fighting for a cause they believe in or defending their home. Lykoi are associated with Shoral the red moon. *Nezumi: A clever play on words by those that are Were-rats, the Nezumi should not be confused with rat folk. Smart and communal locations that have Nezumi tend to not know they house them as they blend in with society. Nezumi are associated with Shoral the red moon. *Nyctimenes: Nyctimenes or Nyct as they prefer to be called are Were-bats. Nyct tend to be shy individuals that prefer to be out at night they tend to form villages of their own kind away from the prying eyes of more traditional society. Nyctimenes are associated with Bhalphos the black moon. *Ursan: The most powerful strain of Lycanthrope, Were-Bears or Ursan pride themselves on being able to do almost any physical task. Ursan tend to avoid urban environments unless they are underground which has lead to many Dwarvan Ursan being born. Ursan are associated with Sorin the green moon. Standard Traits *'Ability Scores': +2 Con, +2 Wis, –2 Cha in all forms *'AC': In hybrid or animal form the lycanthrope has the natural armor bonus of the base animal increased by +2. *'Defensive Abilities': A natural lycanthrope gains DR 10/silver in animal or hybrid form. An afflicted lycanthrope gains DR 5/silver in animal or hybrid form. *'Speed': Same as the base creature or base animal, depending on which form the lycanthrope is using. Hybrids use the base creature's speed. *'Melee': A lycanthrope gains natural attacks in animal and hybrid forms according to the base animal. *'Special Attacks': A lycanthrope retains all the special attacks, qualities, and abilities of the base creature. *'Change Shape (Su): '''All lycanthropes have three forms, a humanoid form, an animal form, and a hybrid form. Equipment does not meld with the new form between humanoid and hybrid form, but does between those forms and animal form. A natural lycanthrope can shift to any of its three alternate forms as a move-equivalent action. An afflicted lycanthrope can assume animal or hybrid form as a full-round action by making a DC 15 Constitution check, or humanoid form as a full-round action by making a DC 20 Constitution check. On nights when the full moon is visible, an afflicted lycanthrope gains a +5 morale bonus to Constitution checks made to assume animal or hybrid form, but a –5 penalty to Constitution checks made to assume humanoid form. An afflicted lycanthrope reverts to its humanoid form automatically with the next sunrise, or after 8 hours of rest, whichever comes first. A slain lycanthrope reverts to its humanoid form, although it remains dead. *'Curse of Lycanthropy (Su): 'A natural lycanthrope's bite attack in animal or hybrid form infects a humanoid target with lycanthropy (Fortitude DC 15 negates). If the victim's size is not within one size category of the lycanthrope, this ability has no effect. *'Lycanthropic Empathy (Ex): '''In any form, natural lycanthropes can communicate and empathize with animals related to their animal form. They can use Diplomacy to alter such an animal's attitude, and when so doing gain a +4 racial bonus on the check. Afflicted lycanthropes only gain this ability in animal or hybrid form.